Fallen
by Yondaime Namikaze
Summary: A unique InuYasha story made up of songfics based on Evanescence's debut CD Fallen. This story features hits like Haunted, Going Under,and Taking Over Me. My Immortal will close off the story. Rating now raised to T for character death and dark scenes.
1. Going Under

**I was listening to this CD one day and I thought, ****_Wow, some of these songs really sound like the thoughts of InuYasha characters_****. From that thought, this story was created. I hope you enjoy this new adventure. This story is basically just a collection of one-shot songfics in order to the CD and based on the songs on the CD. All songs are the products of Evanescence and Amy Lee, the lead singer. I own nicht. Heads up: There will be ten chapters. (Three songs have been omitted.)**

* * *

Chapter 1- Going Under  
Grade Level: 3.8

_Now I will tell you what I've done for you  
50 thousand tears I've cried,  
screaming, deceiving, and bleeding for you,  
and you still won't hear me.  
Don't want your hand this time; I'll save myself.  
Maybe I'll wake up for once.  
Not tormented daily, defeated by you  
just when I thought I'd reached the bottom.  
I'm dying again._

…

Kagome was fed up with InuYasha's attitude. It had been only a couple of weeks since they were forced to travel together, and the half-demon hadn't lightened up on his hatred for the poor girl. I've cried for him, on many occasions, but does he care? No, not in the least. I've given up my life in the future for him and he still doesn't care. He doesn't want to listen.

A couple days later, there came a time when Kagome was in danger. InuYasha reached out to save her, which was the first time ever, and Kagome refused his offer. "I don't want your hand now," she yelled, "You obviously don't care, so I just save myself. Who knows, maybe I'll wake up from this nightmare that you've shaped my life into."

That evening, as the two sat around the campfire that Kagome had prepared, InuYasha, who had softened up a little because of the demon's attack earlier, asked Kagome, "Why didn't you allow me to help you?" Kagome turned to him and, with no emotion, replied, "I didn't care if I died, InuYasha. It doesn't matter anymore, because, I'm already dead inside. You've killed me, InuYasha, with your hurtful words and actions. I've been defeated by you, and just when I think that I'm finally going to reach the bottom of the bottomless pit, you kill me again."

_I'm going under,  
drowning in you.  
I'm falling forever.  
I've got to break through.  
I'm going under_

…..

**_I fall again in more ways than one. InuYasha is the one who pushes me off the cliff, where I stand, into the dark abyss below. I think I'm falling in love with him. How could that happen? I hate him, right? I keep falling. There's no ground in sight. I've got to stop this before it totally consumes me._**

_Blurring and stirring, the truth and the lies,  
so I don't know what's real and what's not.  
Always confusing the thoughts in my head,  
so I can't trust myself anymore.  
I'm dying again._

…

One day, as Kagome and InuYasha walked through a village, a woman came up to them. "Kikyo, is that you? I thought that you'd died." Kagome was confused. "Kikyo? I'm not 'Kikyo.' My name is Kagome. I'm sorry for the confusion." InuYasha, shocked, mumbled, "Kikyo."

That night, once again around the campfire, Kagome asked InuYasha the question that had been on her mind all afternoon. "InuYasha, who is Kikyo and how do you know her?" InuYasha remembering how Kikyo had betrayed him, replied, "She was some priestess. I don't know; I barely knew her."

That night, Kagome slept in her sleeping bag and InuYasha slept with his back against a nearby tree. Kagome wore up in the middle of the night for no reason. As she was falling back asleep, she heard InuYasha say in his dream, "No, don't do this, Kikyo. I…love you."

Those small mumblings confused Kagome. **_I thought he said that he barely knew her. He lied to me. He knows her better than I thought he knew her. They were lovers. Now I can't trust InuYasha or myself. I think I'm going to die…from a broken heart._**

_I'm going under,  
drowning in you.  
I'm falling forever.  
I've got to break through_,

…..

**_I still can't believe that he'd lie to me like that. Doesn't he trust me? After all that we've been through, he still doesn't like me enough to tell me these things? At this rate, I'll never break through to the surface. I want to, but I can't, not as long as there are secrets between us._**

_So go on and scream.  
Scream at me, I'm so far away.  
I won't be broken again.  
I've got to breathe. I can't keep going under._

…..

Kagome barely got any sleep after what she'd heard. The next morning, she packed her backpack. The noises woke up InuYasha. "Hey, where are you going, wench?" Kagome turned and glared at him. "Home, that's where I'm going." InuYasha stood up and walked over. "What'd I do now?" Kagome picked up her backpack and turned back to the half-demon. "It's not what you did. It's what you didn't do that made me mad."

Kagome walked away. "Hey, Kagome, get back here!" InuYasha yelled to her, but she stopped listening. Eventually, she had walked far enough away that she could no longer hear his yelling. I won't allow InuYasha to break me again. "I need some breathing room, InuYasha!" she yelled to the half-demon, even though she knew that he couldn't hear her. Finally, she got to the Bone Eater's Well. After looking around, one last time, Kagome jumped into the blackness of the well, heading home to her modern era.

* * *

**So, that was chapter 1. I have some notes on this chapter that will prove helpful when reading this story. Obviously, this story takes place at the very beginning of the story plotline. Also, this story will have its own plotline, so it will not follow the main story line exactly. It wouldn't fit with the songs if I followed the main plotline.**

**One more thing: If you listen to the song and the written lyrics don't seem quite right, they are fine. I used the booklet in the CD case for the lyrics, so I can guarantee that they are 100 accurate.**

**Next Song:  
Bring Me To Life**


	2. Bring Me to Life

**Here's chapter 2: Bring Me to Life. This chapter focuses on the return of Kikyo. I know, I have this part in, like, all my InuKag songfictions.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Bring Me to Life  
Grade Level: 4.4

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
Leading you down into my core,  
where I've become so numb without a soul.  
My spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead it back home._

…

50 years ago, a young priestess, Kikyo, fell in love with a certain half-demon, InuYasha. This chapter is her story: a story of death, revival, betrayal, hatred, jealously, and love. Now, onto Kikyo's story: Bring Me to Life.

Kikyo sat on a hill with InuYasha, the half-demon that she'd come to know very well. She thought about him almost constantly, and this was another one of those times. **_Every time he looks at me, I swear that he can see into my soul, almost as if my eyes are the open portal. I never want to lose him. InuYasha, we'll be together forever_**.

Of course, that never happened. A couple days later, time stopped for Kikyo, InuYasha, and their relationship. 50 years later, the demon Urasue collected Kikyo's remains and brought the dead priestess back to life. There was one sight problem though. Kikyo's revived body had no soul. After a showdown with the now-awakened InuYasha at Urasue's cave, Kikyo left before Kagome, her supposed reincarnation, could draw back her whole soul.

A couple months later, InuYasha, after finding out that Kikyo was stealing the souls of young maidens to live, spotted Kikyo's soul collectors in the sky and he followed them to a nearby clearing. He spotted his former love lying on a tree branch. "Kikyo?" Kikyo looked down. "Oh, InuYasha, you've come," she replied in a not-so-nice manner. "Kikyo, you're nothing like you were fifty years ago. Why do you hate me so?" InuYasha yelled to Kikyo. "InuYasha, that 'Kikyo' no longer exists. She died fifty years ago by your hand. My hatred for your betrayal fuels this life. Remember, InuYasha, I never asked to be brought back to life."

_Wake me up inside.  
Wake me up inside.  
Call my name and save me from the dark.  
Bid my blood to run before I come undone.  
Save me from the nothing I've become_.

…

**_Though I have a physical body, I'm still dead inside. Nothing will save me from this fate. You can try to call my name, InuYasha, but nothing will happen. Maybe I don't want to be saved, but what if I do. I don't say anything, but I beg to bleed again. Please, InuYasha, save me from this nothingness._**

_Now that I know what I'm without,  
you can't just leave me.  
Breathe into me and make me real.  
Bring me to life._

…

Suddenly, a noise was heard from the forest. It was composed of leaves crunching and twigs snapping. A face peeked out from behind a tree. It was Kagome and she saw the whole scene. The girl from the future took off into the woods and InuYasha made to follow her. "Kagome!"

"Wait, InuYasha," Kikyo called to the half-demon, "Is that girl more important to you than me?" InuYasha turned back around. "That's not it at all, Kikyo…"

Kikyo, jumping off the branch, cut off InuYasha's sentence. "I know what I'm missing now, InuYasha. I have no soul. You can't just leave me now. Help me to become real again. InuYasha, bring me to life."

_Wake me up inside.  
Wake me up inside.  
Call my name and save me from the dark.  
Bid my blood to run before I come undone.  
Save me from the nothing I've become_.

…

InuYasha ran off to find Kagome and make sure that she didn't get hurt. This gave Kikyo a lot of time to think. She thought about how she could save herself from this new fate. She wanted to be human again, but she also did not**_. Life is too complicated. This is why the dead should never be brought back to life._**

_Frozen inside without your touch, without your love,  
darling, only you are the life among the dead._

…..

A month passed, and then finally, InuYasha sought out Kikyo again. He wasn't surprised to see that, even though a month had passed, Kikyo looked no older than when she'd died fifty years ago. "InuYasha, you wonder about my still-cold demeanor to you, do you not?" InuYasha nodded a little. "Then, I'll tell you. I am frozen inside. Your touch, your love, those were the fires of my life. Without them, you will never unfreeze me. My skin will remain cold to the touch, like that of the bones that my new body is composed of. InuYasha, you are the life among the dead. Without your love, I have no reason to even consider trying to live a normal life."

_All this time, I can't believe I couldn't see,  
kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me.  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems,  
got to open my eyes to everything.  
Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul,  
Don't let me die here. There must be something more.  
Bring me to life._

….

Kagome caught them again, because that always happens. Once again, InuYasha made to chase after her. Kikyo stopped InuYasha again. "I can't believe that I never saw it. All this time, I've been in the dark. These last fifty years have changed you, InuYasha. You no longer love me. You love that girl, Kagome."

InuYasha replied, "I really can't talk now, Kikyo. If Kagome were to get hurt because she followed me here, I'd never be able to forgive myself. I'll talk to you again later."

Kikyo watched the half-demon leave. **_I can't stop him. I have no thoughts, no voice, no soul. I don't want to die now. There is something that holds me back. My love for InuYasha and my jealously of "my reincarnation" for stealing his heart. Let me live just a little longer, so I can reclaim InuYasha as mine. Then we can go to the netherworld. Bring me to life._**

* * *

**I don't write in Kikyo's POV very much, so I hope that I kept her in character. Also, I couldn't really think of a good beginning or end to this chapter, so I hope that what I've written will be okay.**

**So, that's Kikyo's special chapter. She will get one more chapter (Tourniquet) in this story. Oh, yes, I should mention that Miroku and Sango technically have joined the group before this chapter, even though they don't appear in it. They will be in the next chapter.**

**Also, (I've using the "Series of Unfortunate Events" approach [I don't own that series. They're Lemony Snicket's (Daniel Handler, if you didn't already know, I think that's his real name) property) if you want to read a happy story or you expect one, don't. For those who want a happy story, close out of this one right now. Evanescence is a gothic band; therefore, their lyrics aren't happy. This will reflect in the stories that I write. If you want to continue reading, then, by all means do, but don't say that I didn't warn you.**


	3. Everybody's Fool

**Chapter 3: Everybody's Fool. So, I guess that I should explain this story a little bit. This story is composed of songfictions based off the CD Fallen by Evanescence. This story is told with slight POV's by the female characters of InuYasha. (Although, I don't know yet if Rin will be or the story.)**

**This chapter is in Kagome's POV. Next chapter will be in Sango's POV. This chapter starts right where the first one let off, so you can think of the second one as a "filler" chapter. Yes, I'm aware that the story lines might not fit up exactly right. Call the second chapter a "flashback".**

* * *

Chapter 3: Everybody's Fool  
Grade Level: 4.2

_Perfect by nature,  
icons of self-indulgence.  
Just what we all need.  
More lies about a world that…_

….

The next day, Kagome went to school. **_God, I hate school. I'm so far behind anyway. Why do I keep saying that I have to come back? Is it because I don't like seeing InuYasha with Kikyo?_**

On the school grounds, Kagome caught sight of Hojo, the boy that wanted to date her. Seeing Hojo, Kagome began to think of all the differences between schoolboy Hojo and half-demon InuYasha.

**_Hojo, perfect by nature, a straight A student. He's got so many girls just waiting for him to ask them out. InuYasha is ruthless, demanding, and a little violent. They're both similar, but why am I falling for InuYasha when I could have Hojo who actually says that he likes me?_**

**_Before I was pulled into the well and dragged to the Feudal Era, I thought that I loved Hojo. I wish life was easy enough that I could just say that I love Hojo and be done with it, but that's just what I need now, more lies._**

…_never was and never will be.  
Have you no shame. Don't you see me?  
You know, you've got everybody fooled._

…..

After school, Kagome ventured back to the Feudal Era. Heading toward Kaede's hut, where she always met back up with the rest of the group, she noticed a small clearing where InuYasha was with Kikyo. InuYasha, hearing Kagome's arrival, turned and saw her. After a minute, he turned back to Kikyo. **_He didn't even acknowledge me. Have you no shame, InuYasha? I'm right here, and yet, you just continue with what you've always done, and then later you wonder why I subdue you? You're a fool, InuYasha!_**

_Look, here she comes now.  
Bow down and stare in wonder.  
Oh, how we love you.  
No flaws when you're pretending,  
but now I know she…_

…..

A couple days later, as Kagome was walking back to the well, she saw Kikyo. Kikyo noticed her too. "Leaving again, Kagome?" Kagome was surprised. "How did you know about that?" Kikyo didn't answer Kagome's question. "If you're leaving because InuYasha loves me and you caught us together, then don't. I don't love InuYasha anymore. I'm just pretending because he's stubborn and won't let go of a fifty-year old dream."

Kagome was shocked. "Would you tell that to him if I took you to see him?"

"Maybe, in fact, I probably would. Then you could have him. I know that he likes you better anyway."

…_never was and never will be.  
You don't know how you've betrayed me,  
and somehow you've got everybody fooled._

…..

Kagome walked back to Kaede's hut. Kikyo said that she would come by a little later. InuYasha looked up when Kagome came in. Still angry from an earlier argument with Kagome, InuYasha harshly said, "I thought that you were going home."

"You had everyone fooled, InuYasha," Kagome said, not acknowledging his former statement. "What the hell are you talking about, Kagome?" InuYasha replied. "You've betrayed me, InuYasha." InuYasha blinked. "What?" Then Kikyo walked into the hut.

_Without the mask, where will you hide?  
Can't find yourself, lost in your lies._

…..

"Kikyo, what are you doing here?" InuYasha asked the undead priestess. "InuYasha, I'm here to tell you the truth. I've lied to you. I don't love you anymore. I haven't loved you since that time fifty-years ago. Don't hide in these dreams anymore, InuYasha; they're not going to come true. You've been lost in lies and part of it was my fault. You've got to find your own way again, InuYasha. I'm sorry if I've hurt you just now, but you deserved the truth."

_I know the truth now.  
I know who you are,  
and I don't love you anymore_.

….

Now, InuYasha knew the whole story, the entire truth. Strangely, though, he didn't care. He didn't really love Kikyo that much anymore anyway.

_It never was and never will be.  
You're not real and you can't save me.  
Somehow now you're everybody's fool._

…..

InuYasha now knew that the "love" he'd shared with Kikyo never was and it never would be again. After sitting in his favorite tree for a while, he returned to the hut. He'd thought over Kikyo's words and he felt a little better now. **_At least I still have Kagome…_**

* * *

**So, that's the story I've come up with for Everybody's Fool. Next chapter, the song will be Haunted. It will be short. (Short song deserves a short chapter.) It will be in Sango's POV and she will get one more chapter (Taking Over Me) later. Thanks for reading.**


	4. Haunted

**Here's the first chapter that will be in Sango's POV. Short chapter, but who really cares? It will probably still be longer than some of the chapters I've written for other stories.**

* * *

Chapter 4- Haunted  
Grade Level: 4.4

_Long, lost words whisper slowly to me.  
Still can't find what keeps me here.  
When all this time I've been so hollow inside.  
I know you're still there._

…

Sango sat up. It was the middle of the night and she'd just had that dream again. Ever since Naraku slaughtered her village, she'd continued to have that dream. **_Sometimes I wonder why I continue to live. I have nothing to live for, or do I?_** Suddenly, she sensed the presence of someone else. **_Somebody else is awake right now too._**

_Watching me, wanting me,  
I can feel you pull me down.  
Fearing you, loving you,  
I won't let you pull me down._

…

Somehow, Sango managed to get back to sleep that night. The next day, as the group was walking, Sango was the first to sense the presence of danger. "Naraku is close by. I can sense him."

By this time, the others could sense him too. "Naraku, show yourself, you bastard!" InuYasha yelled to their foe. "So, you've sensed my presence," Naraku said. He hadn't even bothered to hide his identity behind his hideous baboon suit.

Sango, just as she did every time she saw Naraku, fought the urge to unsheathe her katana and slaughter the half-demon. She knew that she'd have her revenge that way, but she'd probably die in the process of achieving it.

Suddenly, Naraku pulled something out of his kimono. It was one of those golden tiaras that control people. Naraku chucked it at the group. Everyone, knowing the power of the golden tiara, scattered in an attempt to avoid the tiara. Unfortunately, the tiara secured itself around the forehead of Sango.

"Come now, Sango!" Naraku commanded. Sango, eyes blank, replied, "Yes, Master Naraku." InuYasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Shippo assembled back together and saw Sango. "No, Sango! Don't listen to him!" Miroku yelled, but Sango did not hear him. She followed Naraku. The rest of the group didn't know what to say.

_Hunting you, I can smell you—alive.  
Your heart pounding in my head._

…..

Ever since Sango left with Naraku, Miroku wouldn't give up looking for her. When InuYasha suggested that they take a break and rest for the night, Miroku said, "If you guys want to rest then I'll go alone. I'll never be able to rest until I find Sango." So they trudged on.

An hour later, it was dark. "Look, Miroku, you need to calm down," InuYasha told his friend. "There is no way you can see in the dark, so you might as well rest." Miroku unwillingly accepted and they set up camp.

The next morning, Miroku was up with the sun. InuYasha's sensitive hearing picked up Miroku's movements. "What's up, Miroku?" InuYasha called from his tree. "I'm starting early! You guys can catch up later!" Miroku called back. This woke up Kagome and Shippo. "Or you all could come now. Either way, I'm not waiting."

The group decided to go then rather than waiting. After an hour or so, a noise in the bushes jolted the group's senses. Miroku readied his shakujou, InuYasha placed his hand on the hilt of Tetsusaiga, and Kagome was prepared to grab an arrow if she needed her. Suddenly, out of the bushes walked Sango, dressed in her slayer uniform.

"Sango," Miroku said. He noticed that her eyes were still blank and the tiara still rested on her forehead. "InuYasha, can you snap that tiara off of her forehead?" Miroku yelled back. "No guarantees, but I can try." InuYasha ran forward, claws ready. Sango unconsciously pulled out her katana.

She sped past InuYasha and headed next toward Miroku. "Sango, listen to me," Miroku said, seeing her katana, "you don't want to hurt us. We're your friends." Sango chased Miroku further into the forest. "Sango, I love you! I love you, Sango, please don't fight me!"

…

Sango POV

**_That golden tiara is so annoying. No wonder InuYasha, Miroku, and especially Kagome, hated it._** To Sango, it was like being trapped inside her mind. From a faraway place, Sango heard Miroku yell, "Sango, I love you! I love you, Sango, please don't fight me!"

…

Outside POV

Miroku saw Sango's eyes flick from blankness to her familiar brown and then back again. "Mi...ro...ku…" she tried to say.

Miroku was surprised. She's **_trying to break the spell. I bet that I can help her. _**"Sango, you're a strong woman and fighter. I know that you can fight this. I know that you can break it!"

The young monk could see the spell weakening. Finally, the golden tiara shattered and Sango fell to her knees. "Sango!" Miroku yelled, running up to her.

Sango looked up. "Miroku, the spell…it broke. It actually broke." Miroku wrapped his arms around the broken girl. "I know."

"Miroku, did you…mean everything you said, all that stuff about loving me?"

"Yes, Sango, every word is true."

"Well, I…" Just then, Naraku, who had noticed that the golden tiara had shattered, found the new couple.

_Watching me, wanting me,  
I can feel you pull me down.  
Saving me, raping me,  
watching me._

…

"So, you broke the tiara, huh?" Naraku asked, not expecting an answer. "Well, you can't escape this." Naraku's hands glowed with power. "One hit from this and all memories are gone. Then, you'll become my slave, just like that brat Kohaku."

Sango, hearing her brother's name, grew enraged. "You…" She grabbed her Hiraikotsu. "You're dead!" Miroku tried to stop her. "No, don't go near him, Sango!"

Naraku charged, his power at the ready. Sango knew what the power did, but she couldn't stop now. It was too late. She braced herself and waited for it, but it never came.

Sango opened her eyes and the sight that unfolded was one that she didn't want to see. Miroku had taken a direct hit from Naraku's power and now his shakujou lay abandoned on the ground.

"Not the person I was aiming for, but still a strong ally. Come, monk, now we go."

Sango couldn't believe it. Miroku was actually following their enemy. "Miroku, you couldn't have forgotten everything! What about your Kazaana? Naraku gave that curse to your bloodline! What about everything you said to me earlier? Miroku, I love you, please, don't leave me!" By the last line, Sango was bawling. "Miroku, no! Please remember me!"

* * *

**This was definitely not as short as I thought it was going to be. I added in a lot more action. Hope you liked.**

**I couldn't really think about how to end this chapter, so I hope this works. I don't think this song works very well with this plot, but it will have to do. This plotline will pick up after the next chapter. The next chapter is devoted to the deaths of the priestess Kikyo.**

**See you next time.**


	5. Tourniquet

**Let's call this a "filler chapter." It is the last chapter for Kikyo, and will be set to the song Tourniquet. I haven't read about Kikyo's second death in the manga yet, (I'm on manga number 32), so I hope that my portrayal of it is sufficient.**

* * *

Song 6- Tourniquet  
Grade Level: 4.2

_I tried to kill the pain,  
but only brought more.  
I lay dying,  
and I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal.  
I'm dying, praying, bleeding, and screaming.  
Am I too lost to be saved?  
Am I too lost?_

…

How could he do this to her? InuYasha, the hanyou whom Kikyo thought she'd loved, had delivered a fatal claw attack to Kikyo's back. It was hard to walk, but she managed it somehow. She had to find InuYasha. It was her responsibility to protect the jewel, and now that he'd stolen it, she had to stop him.

She spotted him near the Goshinboku tree. Though blood poured from her wounds, Kikyo still took out her bow and aimed at the half-demon. "InuYasha!" Her yell startled the half-demon causing him to lose his focus. Kikyo released the arrow which caught in InuYasha's haori. InuYasha dropped the jewel and the arrow's spell took effect, causing him to sleep.

Kikyo dropped her bow and painfully walked over to the jewel. "Sister Kikyo!" The yell caused Kikyo to look up. "Kaede," she replied to her younger sister. Kaede's saw her sister's wounds. "Sister, you're hurt. We must get you help."

Kikyo weakly shook her head. "No, it will not help. I will not live. Listen to me, Kaede. Take this jewel and burn it with my body. I will take it with me to the netherworld. That way, it will never fall into evil hands again.

_My god, my tourniquet,  
return to me salvation.  
My god, my tourniquet,  
return to me salvation._

…..

The next day, the villagers burned Kikyo's body to ash. Then, they put the ashes into an urn and they buried the urn outside of a shrine. Many people prayed to the shrine of the dead priestess Kikyo within the next 50 years.

_Do you remember me,  
lost for so long?_

…

50 years later, after Kikyo's reincarnation, Kagome, had awakened InuYasha, a demon who called herself Urasue, stole Kikyo's ashes and brought Kikyo back to life. Kikyo couldn't stand to see InuYasha, not after what he'd done to her, but eventually, her hatred subsided and her love for him shined through once more.

One night, in a deserted clearing, InuYasha met up with Kikyo. Kikyo, having wondered on something for a long time, asked InuYasha, "InuYasha, do you even remember me. It's been fifty years. Should I even you know anymore?"

_Will you be on the other side  
or will you forget me?  
I'm dying, praying, bleeding, and screaming.  
Am I too lost to be saved?  
Am I too lost?_

…

"Kikyo, I still want to know you!" InuYasha yelled to the priestess. "Really? Would you be willing to come to Hell with me or should you just forget me?" InuYasha shook his head. "I'm sorry, Kikyo. I can't come to Hell with you." InuYasha left.

Kikyo felt like she was dying all over again, but she didn't know why. **_I can't possibly still love him after everything that happened._**

_My god, my tourniquet,  
return to me salvation.  
My god, my tourniquet,  
return to me salvation._

…..

A year later, Naraku finally managed to kill Kikyo. Naraku had tried to kill Kikyo not very long ago by pushing her into a river of his miasma, but Kagome had found the inner strength to save Kikyo.

Now, though, nothing Kagome could do would save Kikyo. Her wounds were too severe.

_My wounds cry for the grave.  
My soul cries for deliverance.  
Will I be denied Christ,  
Tourniquet,  
My suicide?_

…..

"Kikyo, you're hurt. We have to get some help for you," InuYasha said, worried. "No, it will not help. I will not live." The priestess turned to Kagome. "Take care of the jewel. You are its only protector now."

Kagome kneeled down closer. "Yes, Kikyo. I'll protect it with my life." Kikyo whispered one more thing to the schoolgirl from the future. "Take care of InuYasha also. He'll listen to you, I promise." Kagome nodded. "Yes, Kikyo, I will."

Then, Kikyo died and the whole group, even Kagome, cried over their loss.

* * *

**That ending was so sad, I know. I'm sorry, but that's just the first death to come. (Yes, there's more). I won't say who though, because if I did then what would be the use of updating?**

**Next chapter, we return to the regular plotline. The song will be "Taking Over Me."**


	6. Taking Over Me

**More for the main story line: Here's Taking Over Me. Guess who comes back?**

* * *

Song 8- Taking Over Me  
Grade Level: 4.6

Many months passed and much changed. InuYasha began to appreciate Kagome more and Shippo grew a little, but one thing remained constant. Miroku was still not with them. Sango blamed herself for the accident and she began to go out every day and hunt demons with her Hiraikotsu. InuYasha and Kagome let her do it because they felt that it would somehow relieve Sango of her stress.

One afternoon, when Sango was hunting, she heard a noise in the bushes. She turned to face the noise. "Who's there? Show yourself." Suddenly, a man walked out of the bushes and Sango almost dropped her weapon. The man was MIROKU.

_You don't remember me,  
but I remember you.  
I lie awake and try so hard  
not to think of you,  
but who can decide what they dream?  
And dream I do…_

…..

Sango took Miroku back to the group and everyone cheered. The only problem was that Miroku still didn't have any memories. Sango noticed that Miroku wasn't wearing his usual monk robes. Instead, he wore an all-black outfit that scared Sango a little.

That night, everyone slept peacefully except for Sango. She tried not to think about the sleeping monk, but somehow that wouldn't work. **_If I sleep, then I'll dream about him. Do I really want that?_**

_I believe in you.  
I'll give up everything just to find you.  
I have to be with you to live to breathe.  
You're taking over me._

…

Sango refused to believe that Miroku would never get his memories back. **_He has to remember me. He just has to. I'll do anything to help him get his memories back. I need him just to live. He's taking over me._**

**_Have you forgotten all I know  
and all we had?  
_**_You saw me mourning my love for you  
and touched my hand.  
I knew you loved me then._

…

One day, Sango couldn't take it anymore. At dusk, she went out to the river and sat there to clear her mind. Once at the riverbank, she let her tears flow freely. It's no use. He'll never remember me.

Someone came and sat by her, but she didn't take notice. "Sango, is something wrong?" asked the familiar voice. Sango looked over at Miroku. "No, it's nothing." Miroku touched her hand. "I hope that you're not upset over something I did because, for some reason, I hate seeing you sad." Sango couldn't help but smile at his innocent statement. "Thank you, Miroku."

_I believe in you.  
I'll give up everything just to find you.  
I have to be with you to live to breathe.  
You're taking over me._

…

The two companions sat together and watched the sun set. Sango glanced over at Miroku. **_I'm glad that he's here even if his memories aren't, but that doesn't mean that I won't try everything to get his memories back. Without him, I can't live._**

_I look in the mirror and see your face.  
If I look deep enough,  
so many things inside that are  
just like you are taking over._

…

Somehow, Sango should have known that it was all too good to be true. One day, as the group tried to get back into the habit of searching for jewel shards, they came across Kohaku.

The young demon slayer was dressed in his slayer outfit and his eyes were blank. Naraku stepped out from behind a tree.

Once again, he was not wearing his hideous baboon suit. "What will you do now, InuYasha? You have three enemies and we've got you surrounded."

"Three?" InuYasha replied. Suddenly, he figured it out. "Don't tell me that you also mean…" Everyone looked over at Miroku and saw that the monk's eyes. They were as blank as Kohaku's.

Then, the fight began. InuYasha took on Naraku. The others worked hard to handle Kohaku and Miroku. The fight was not looking good for InuYasha's side. They were losing badly.

Naraku smirked and set another plan into motion. He began to run away from the battlefield. "Hey, come back here, you bastard!" InuYasha ran after their foe. "InuYasha, wait!" Kagome followed InuYasha. "Kagome, where are you going? Kagome!" Sango called.

Kohaku and Miroku advanced as a tag team. Kohaku used his slayer weapon and Miroku had his recently reacquired shakujou. This **_is two against one! How can this be considered a fair fight?_**

Sango never even considered losing her life to her little brother and/or the man she loved, but, unfortunately, it didn't look too good for her right about now.

Kohaku advanced and, using his weapon, cut many fatal wounds into the girl that was his sister. Sango, reacting to the wounds, dropped her Hiraikotsu, rendering her powerless.

Miroku delivered the final fatal blow. He used his shakujou to cut the last cut, right over Sango's heart.

Sango dropped to her knees and eventually fell to the ground. Her pupils became blank and blood gushed from her many wounds.

The last strike of the shakujou broke the spell on Miroku. He now had all of his memories back. He surveyed the scene around him, trying to understand what he'd missed in the months away from the group. Then, his eyes fell on Sango and somehow, he could kind of tell what had happened to her and more specifically, who had done that to her.

Miroku cried out, but nothing could take back that wounds that were inflicted on the female demon slayer. "Sango, no!"

* * *

**So, the story moves on. A little sad, no? If you're wondering why I haven't been updating lately, let's just say that I had minimal time this weekend. On Saturday, I had to work. Sunday (1-27-08) was MY 17TH BIRTHDAY. WOOT! I got the newest Guitar Hero (Guitar Hero III: Legends of Rock) and let's just say that I've been playing that lately. I'll post this message in my other stories too, just so everyone knows that I'm not neglecting my stories on purpose.**

**Anyway, next chapter we learn Sango's fate. The song title should give it away. The next song is "My Last Breath". Also, I'm raising the rating to PG-13 (T) in the next chapter, because this story will not be happy and joyous again. If you like that stuff, continue reading. It will be great.**


	7. My Last Breath

**I know that everyone's been waiting for this chapter, so I updated quicker than normal. Here's Sango's fate, based on the song, "My Last Breath." Oh man, I gave it away.**

* * *

Song 10-My Last Breath  
Grade Level: 3.0

_Hold onto me, love.  
You know I can't stay long.  
All I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid.  
Can you hear me?  
Can you feel me in your arms?_

…..

Miroku ran over to Sango. He cradled her in his arms. "Sango, no. Please don't die. You're strong, Sango. Please don't die on me."

"Mir…oku." The whisper was soft and barely heard, but Miroku heard it and acknowledged it. "S-Sango, you're…okay."

Sango weakly shook her head. "No, I'm not okay. Miroku, please listen to me, I'm not going to live. I don't have much time left, but I just wanted to say a few things. Miroku, I love you and I'm not afraid of death."

Sango knew that Miroku had heard her because she felt his tears fall onto her hands.

_Holding my last breath  
safe inside myself.  
Are all my thoughts of you  
sweet raptured light?  
It ends here tonight._

….

Time was running out for Sango. Miroku wanted to bandage her wounds, but he knew that it was too late now. As much as he didn't want to believe it, he knew that it would be over tonight.

_I'll miss the winter:  
a world of fragile things.  
Look for me in the white forest  
hiding in a hollow tree. (Come find me)_

…

"Miroku, I'll miss the winter. It holds so many memories," Sango whispered weakly to the monk. "Miroku, I'll never truly be gone. If you look hard enough, you will find me. Everyone's spirit remains even if the body and soul are gone."

_I know you hear me.  
I can taste it in your tears._

…

Sango knew, once again, that Miroku had heard her words. His tears now flowed stronger onto her hands, but there was nothing Sango could do about it, not anymore.

_Holding my last breath  
safe inside myself.  
Are all my thoughts of you  
sweet raptured light?  
It ends here tonight._

…..

It was becoming harder to breathe. Every breath felt like knives whistling through her lungs. The blood loss caused her vision to become a little obscured. **_My life is really ending._** "I will remember all the good times, Miroku. You know, it was fun to smack you. I wish that I could do it one more time," Sango whispered, "but…I can't move my arms. I'll miss you, Miroku. I hope you find a girl who can help you achieve your goal of defeating your curse. Goodbye…Miroku." Then, Sango died.

_Closing your eyes to disappear,  
you pray your dreams will leave you here,  
but still you wake and know the truth.  
No one's there._

…

"Sango… Sango! Sango!" Miroku yelled to the girl, but it was no use. She was gone. Miroku closed his eyes, hoping that it was all just a dream, but when he opened his eyes, nothing had changed.

He kept praying that it was not true, but nothing helped. **_Sango's dead and…I killed her_**, he knew.

"This can't be true! Please, I'll do anything to change this horrible fate!" Miroku yelled, but no one was there and no one was going to grant his wish.

_Say goodnight.  
Don't be afraid.  
Calling me, Calling me as you fade to black_.

…..

I won't let it end like this. No, I can't let Sango die alone. She wasn't afraid to die and I'm not either. InuYasha can destroy Naraku for Sango and me.

Miroku pulled Sango's katana out of her sheath. "Sango, wait for me. I love you Sango. We'll be together forever."

Miroku drove the katana into himself, committing seppuku and thus, ending his life.

* * *

**That's so sad, no? Two characters down, three to go. I'm just kidding. What kind of story would it be if all the characters died? By the way, about Shippo and Kirara, I haven't even thought about them. Let's just say that they ran away.**

**Next chapter, we continue in this gruesome manner. I hope that's okay with everyone, because, even if it's not, that's how it's going to be.**


	8. Whisper

**Why haven't I updated in a while? Well, that is a good question. The answer: I was letting all the information from last chapter sink in. Also, I spent a lot of time listening to this song and formulating a plot. So, after much planning, I bring you Whisper.**

* * *

Song 11: Whisper  
Grade Level: 4.5

_Catch me as I fall.  
Say you're here and it's all over now.  
Speaking to the atmosphere,  
no one's here and I fall into myself.  
This truth drives me into madness.  
I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away._

…..

InuYasha and Kagome finally caught up to Naraku. Oblivious to the events that had happened to the rest of the group, the two fought on.

In the middle of the battle, Naraku picked Kagome up with one of his tentacles. Kagome screamed and InuYasha quickly cut the tentacle with his Tetsusaiga. Kagome fell to the ground, but she didn't hit it. InuYasha had quickly jumped up and caught her as she was falling.

"Thank you, InuYasha," Kagome replied when InuYasha had set her gently back onto the ground, but he didn't hear her. He'd already returned to battling.

InuYasha knew that he would do no damage if he hit Naraku with the Wind Scar because Naraku already knew about his Wind Scar**_. If I want to do any damage, my best attack would be the Adamant Barrage. Naraku doesn't know about that attack yet_**. "Kagome," he yelled to the young priestess, "when I say, fire a Sacred Arrow at Naraku. You're going to back me up!" Kagome nodded. "Okay," she yelled back.

InuYasha raised his sword and sprinted toward the other half-demon. InuYasha calculated the differences in time in his head and at the exact right moment, he yelled, "Now!" No sooner did he give the command, then he heard the sound of the arrow's release.

InuYasha's Adamant Barrage and Tetsusaiga made contact with Naraku's flesh at the same moment as Kagome's Sacred Arrow. A cloud of dust rose up and Kagome couldn't see what was happening.

When the dust settled, Kagome saw a horrible sight. Naraku's flesh had begun to melt, courtesy of her Sacred Arrow, and it was obvious that he was done for. The most horrible sight, though, was InuYasha. Naraku, at the last minute, had managed to slam one of his poisonous tentacles into InuYasha's chest.

Naraku melted away completely and InuYasha started to fall to the ground. Kagome ran over and caught him before he hit the ground. Also, the young priestess picked up the Sacred Jewel from where Naraku had dropped it.

Kagome laid InuYasha down. "InuYasha, please be okay." **_Crap, why didn't I bring my first-aid kit with me. _**InuYasha shook his head slightly. "It's…too late…for me. Kagome, please…don't forget me. I…I love…you." With that, InuYasha closed his eyes.

"No, no, InuYasha, don't leave me!" Kagome couldn't believe that this was happening. Her strong, invincible hanyou couldn't be dead. This truth was driving her mad and she couldn't take it anymore.

Kagome pulled a simple arrow out of her quiver and brought the point to her wrist. "I won't let you die alone, InuYasha."

She started to bring the point down, but was stopped by someone else's hand. Kagome looked over and saw that InuYasha had stopped her. "No, Kagome, I won't…let you die…for me. You have to live." Kagome was shocked. "InuYasha, I thought you had died." InuYasha smiled a small smile. "I'm so sorry, Kagome." Then, he truly died.

_Don't turn away.  
Don't give into the pain.  
Don't try to hide  
though they're screaming your name.  
Don't close your eyes,  
God knows what lies behind them.  
Don't turn out the light.  
Never sleep; never die._

…..

Kagome couldn't look away. **_I can't believe that this actually happened_**. She looked back at the arrow that she'd dropped. She was half-tempted to commit suicide again, but then she remembered InuYasha's dying wish. **_I'll be strong, just for you, InuYasha_**.

"Kagome, Kagome!" It was Kaede and the villagers. When they saw why Kagome was so upset, they felt her pain. Over the course of time, everyone had grown to like InuYasha and they were sorry that he was now gone. They helped Kagome over to Kaede's house. Kagome struggled the whole way, but, somehow, she knew that it was for the best.

_I'm frightened by what I see,  
but somehow I know that there's much more to come.  
Immobilized by my fear,  
and soon to be blinded by tears.  
I can stop the pain if I will it all away._

….

Kagome couldn't sleep that night. When she closed her eyes, all she saw was InuYasha's demise. It frightened her, but somehow she knew that there was more and that her pain wasn't over.

The next morning, Kagome woke up and snuck out of Kaede's hut before the old priestess woke up. Miroku and Sango didn't come back last night. I have a bad feeling, but I'm going to look for them anyway.

Some nagging feeling brought Kagome back to the place where the groups had originally split. Once Kagome saw the sight in front of her, she dropped to her knees and broke into tears. It was obvious that Miroku, while possessed, had been the one that killed Sango, and then, in response, he'd killed himself with her weapon.

Kagome stopped crying for a second to glance at the arrangement of their bodies, but that made her cry even harder. Sango's body lay on the ground, some blood still flowing softly from her wounds. On top of Sango, with her katana plunged through his heart was Miroku.

Kagome crawled over to Miroku and took the Sacred Beads and other protection off of his right hand. The Wind Tunnel was gone. "You're free now, Miroku. InuYasha avenged your bloodline and other things in exchange for his life," Kagome whispered softly.

A gentle wind blew through Kagome's hair. It almost felt like it belonged to the spirits of Miroku and the others, thanking her for being strong for their deaths.

_Don't turn away.  
Don't give into the pain.  
Don't try to hide  
though they're screaming your name.  
Don't close your eyes,  
God knows what lies behind them.  
Don't turn out the light.  
Never sleep; never die._

…..

Kagome didn't turn away. She couldn't. The scene in front of her showed how truly devoted Miroku was to Sango. **_He loved her, even in death, so he followed her. Yet, InuYasha told me not to do that. What should I really do?_**

_Fallen angels at my feet,  
whispered voices at my ear.  
Death before my eyes,  
lying next to me, I fear.  
She beckons me. Shall I give in?  
Upon my end, shall I begin?  
Forsaking all I've fallen for, I rise to meet the end_.

…..

Kagome couldn't believe that all of her friends lay dead at her feet. The voices in her head told her to end her life, and she had all the tools to do it, but every time she tried, she remembered InuYasha's dying wish, and that held her back.

Finally, Kagome allowed herself to move. She said a silent pray, and then she walked back to Kaede's hut. **_I can't stay here anymore. This place holds too many horrible memories now._** At Kaede's hut, she packed up her backpack and headed to the well.

At the well, Kagome took one last look around the Forest of InuYasha. **_Goodbye, Shippo and Kirara. Don't be mad at me for leaving you all alone._** It was over, finally over, but not in the way that Kagome had hoped. Kagome readjusted her backpack on her shoulder and then, Sacred Jewel in hand, she jumped into the well for her last trip home.

* * *

**So, technically that ends the story. Anyway, I told you that this chapter would be sad, but I hoped you liked it.**

**I personally love how this story turned out. I don't usually write tragedy stories, so this was fun. I hope that you will read more of my writings someday.**

**Thanks to all,**

**demonalchemist5**


	9. My Immortal

**NO SCHOOL TODAY! YEAH FOR SNOW!**

**…**

**I know that I got some of you on that last chapter. So, to avoid getting killed by anyone, here is the epilogue.**

* * *

Epilogue: My Immortal  
Grade Level: 4.6

_I'm so tired of being here,  
suppressed by all my childish fears.  
And if you have to leave,  
I wish that you would just leave,  
because your presence still lingers here  
and it won't leave me alone._

…

It had been almost a month since the final events in the Sengoku Jidai. Kagome still had not overcome the loss of her friends. She couldn't sleep at night because she'd dream of their deaths.

It was winter now. **_Sango's favorite time of the year_**, Kagome knew. The young schoolgirl sat by the well, thinking of everything that had happened. To say that she was thinking of her friends was a lie. She was really thinking about InuYasha.

**_Everything that I do reminds me of him. InuYasha, if you had to die, why couldn't you just die? Instead, I'm stuck thinking about you all the time. Please, just leave me alone!_**

Kagome's mother came into the well house. "Kagome, you're in here again! You're going to catch a cold! Come on inside and I'll make you some hot chocolate." Kagome stood up, took one last look at the well, and then she trudged through the snow and into the warm house.

_These wounds won't seem to heal.  
This pain is just too real.  
There's just too much that time cannot erase._

…

Time passed slowly, but it kept moving, somehow. Kagome was to graduate high school next school year. (**AN: making her a junior; the same age as me!**) Her schoolwork performance had improved a little, but it would have been better if InuYasha's death wasn't on her mind all the time.

**_Time may heal all wounds_**, Kagome thought, **_but it can't erase the memories_**.

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears.  
When you scream, I'd fight away all of your fears,  
and I held your hand through all of these years,  
but you still have all of me._

….

One night, as Kagome slept a broken sleep, a spirit sat perched outside her bedroom window. Ever since his death, he'd watched over her, because, since he was her protector, he couldn't find peace until she found peace.

He noticed that the young girl had become restless, so he walked through the window, into her bedroom. So many nights he'd visited her after his death, and this night was just like the others.

The spirit walked over to the sleeping girl and wiped the silver tears from her face. "Kagome, you have to find peace. Forget about me." Then, he left again, fading into the night.

_You used to captivate me by your resonating light,  
but now I'm bound by the life you left behind.  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams.  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me._

….

Kagome woke up the next morning feeling a little better. She didn't know why, though. Today, she remembered the first time she'd seen InuYasha awake. She'd seen his demonic aura, which only priestess could see or sense, and the head priestess, Kaede, had been impressed by her ability.

That night, after school, Kagome's mom made Kagome's favorite meal for dinner, but that still wasn't enough. That night, in Kagome's dreams, she saw InuYasha. He told her to move on and forget him.

_These wounds won't seem to heal.  
This pain is just too real.  
There's just too much that time cannot erase._

…

Finally, Kagome graduated from high school. Somehow, she'd managed to get accepted at a university and she was able to continue her education. University life gave her almost no free time and, somehow, she stopped thinking about InuYasha so much, but just because she stopped thinking about it all the time, doesn't mean that she still didn't regret the memories of not being able to save his life.

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears.  
When you scream, I'd fight away all of your fears,  
and I held your hand through all of these years,  
but you still have all of me._

….

After graduating from University with honors, Kagome met up with Hojo. They hadn't seen each other since high school, but he still loved her. They dated for many months, then, when he proposed to her, she sadly accepted.

On her wedding day, she stood in front of the mirrors in her long white dress. Her mother and brother were in the room with her, helping her finalize the preparations.

"Try not to think of InuYasha, Kagome. This is a joyous event for everybody and you deserve to be happy too," Kagome's mother told her.

When it was time for her to walk down the aisle, Kagome asked Sota to escort her, because her father was not there. The young man politely accepted his older sister's request.

Kagome and Hojo were wed and Kagome kept her last name. Later, she bore three children for her husband, two girls and one boy. Sango was the eldest, Miroku was the middle child, and Midori was the youngest. Sango was a year older than Miroku and three years older than Midori.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
and though you're still with me.  
I've been alone all along._

….

One day, when the kids were in school, Kagome was looking through a box of her old photographs when she came across one that she'd taken of InuYasha. (**AN: Reference: Sango: Age 16, Miroku: Age 15, Midori: Age 13**) Silent tears slid down her face as she looked at his cocky expression.

Hojo walked into the room to ask Kagome what she wanted for lunch, but when he saw her crying, he ran over to her. "Kagome, what's wrong?" Before she could answer, he saw the picture in her hand. "Who's that in the picture?"

…

The spirit sat outside Kagome's new house. "I always knew that if she couldn't have me, then she'd pick him, but at least she has found peace."

The spirit of InuYasha faded one last time into the daylight to go find eternal peace with the rest of his friends. "I'll wait for you forever, Kagome."

…

"This is InuYasha; he was my first boyfriend." Kagome wiped the tears from her eyes. "He has fallen to death, but he will always be with me. He's **my immortal**."

* * *

**Now, this is the end, but that doesn't mean that you don't have to read the last "chapter" when I post it. If you want the acknowledgement, then you'll read the next "chapter"**

**I hope that you all enjoyed this bittersweet ending.**

**-demonalchemist5**


	10. Closure

Here is the closure. Not going to say much here. Save that for the "chapter."

* * *

So, first up, why am I updating so early? NO SCHOOL AGAIN TODAY. Snow day again.

Also, why am I writing so much? The next time I have a full day of school, I have PSSA Writing Test. (Pennsylvania State Standardized Assessments) Yes, much fun.

Since I'm finishing this story today, I'll just say Happy Valentine's Day now.

Anyway, now to some real business: I just wanted to say that I really enjoyed writing this story. I thought of doing something like this on the school bus, but I've finally gotten around to writing it. I have other CDs that I can do this with, but I'd have to think up plotlines first.

I actually, at one time, started writing another plotline for Taking Over Me that would qualify as a full-length story. This was in a notebook and I don't know if I'll continue that.

Now that this story's done, I might try to update some of my Fullmetal Alchemist stories that I've been neglecting lately.

I know that these "closure" chapters are tedious, but nobody reads my author's notes any other way. Is anyone actually reading this far? Praises to you who are still reading this.

Thanks to my two reviewers. Special thanks to **catbaker** for the majority of the reviews.

Also, special thanks to those who put this story into their favorites list:

FallenAngelKiyomi

gakuenalicelovergirl1

Thanks again and I'm glad that you enjoyed the story.

I'm done now, so you don't have to waste anymore time reading this "chapter". I have new story ideas, but most of them are for Fullmetal Alchemist. I'll see what I can do.

To those in Pennsylvania (Central region), enjoy the snow and ice, and to everybody else, have a good day.


End file.
